joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pencil/Pen
Note: Anyone can edit the rules of the Pencil, but please include a reason for doing so in your edit summary. Thanks in advance. ''' The Pencil is the most powerful weapon ever conceived. It allows the complete annihilation of any character, by simply writing "Character died. The End." The pencil's first power (the auto-kill) fail to work on anything with a cultural presence, such as memes or characters from folktales, but the Pencil can still make everyone forget the character. (this will take longer than simply erasing it.) but In addition, the pencil can be counteracted by laminating something, or by engraving it in any solid. The pencil also has a few rules, and anytime the pencil is forced to break them it explodes (doing no damage at all to anything else.) # When the pencil fights against something, the pencil cannot immediately erase it's opponent, instead it erases (or makes them die) them from any textual media, at a rate ranging from '''Instantly, '''to '''Snail's Pace. The speed depends on how powerful the character is. The Pencil's attack cannot be sped up or slowed down, (or stopped) but it can be reversed. (if the character has healing items, or regeneration.) In addition, hax may ''be effective in stopping the Pencil. # The Pencil can only '''Instant'ly erase if people vote in it's favor. Snail's Pace should only be used against slow characters. # Characters with a cultural influence (such as real-life memes or characters from folktale (though there seem to be no folktale characters here yet.) Cannot be erased by the pencil, but the pencil can ensure they cannot be conversed (or written, or typed) ever again. Once the pencil finishes "erasing" these characters, the fight simply becomes whether they can destroy the pencil first. # The pencil CAN be destroyed. (The above clause about it's unstoppable attack was referring to how it's attack cannot be stopped while it is intact.) # The forms of the pencil are this: 1. the pencil (base form, can only defeat non-laminated/ non-engraved/ only found in printed novels or books characters.) 2. The Eraser (The backside of the pencil, better at erasing, but can run out.) 3. The Marker (Stronger form of pencil/eraser, can erase at a Very Fast rate. ) 4. Backspace (Can delete/erase anything whether it is online or in print, by "backspacing" the text.) 5. Forced Immemorial (The strongest form of the pencil, ignores ALL restrictions.) (Please do not use this in serious fights.) # Against any Godmodes, Forced Immemorial '''is automatically the form of the pencil. This cannot be changed. The godmode in question cannot destroy the pencil at all. '''Tier: 1-A | 1-A | 1-A | 1-A | 0 Name: The Pencil Origin: '''Around 1564 | 1770 | Around 1952 | Around 1874 | The Big Bang (Entropy has existed since the Universe first started. '''Gender: '''None. (It's a pencil!) '''Age: Unknown Classification: Pencil | Eraser | Marker | Backspace Key | Entropy Powers and Abilities: "Erasure" (Makes the character stop existing, with varying effectiveness.), Entropy, (Destroys anything, can only be used by the'' Forced Immemorial''.) ''' '''Attack Potentcy: N/A (Does not attack in the usual way.) Lifting Strength: None ''' '''Striking Strength: None Stamina: True Infinity Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: 'None (IT'S A PENCIL) '''Intelligence: N/A '(IT'S A PENCIL) Others '''Notable Users: Simon The Digger (he decided to use it for his new aniki aside from Kamina)Category:Serious Profiles